


So cold

by Donya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets cold and Hannibal takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So cold

Before he even opens his eyes, Will realises he's cold, as if he wandered for hours in the snow, his whole body is shaking. He's so cold he doubts he'd be warm again. The last thing he remembers is going to bed and a heartbeat later he's in his kitchen, his teeth chatter, he has no control over his body. His hands and feet are numb and aching.

'Will,' a voice says behind him and he sees Hannibal. Snow on his trousers, his suit is not as impeccable as always, Will wonders if Hannibal searched for him in the dark. He does not remember coming home, Hannibal led him here. 

His mind is empty and he cannot find appropriate words. Hannibal gently pushes him towards the sink and turns the faucet on. The water is cold but feels hot, Will watches his hands, red and strangely foreign, Hannibal washes them carefully. The prickling sensations soon fades away and the water feels cold. Hannibal turns it off.

Will tries to resist when his wet clothes are removed but it's pointless. They are in his bedroom, the snow outside is dark blue and the moon shines on it. He lies down, watching Hannibal undressing himself, he wants to protest, no, not today but when he's locked in a tight, warm embrace, he stops thinking. Hannibal holds him close, sharing his warmth, he pulls blankets on them, hiding Will from the world. Hot kisses on Will's neck, a hand smoothing his hair, knowing that no matter how lost he is, Hannibal will find him and soothe his wounds.

'You're safe, Will.'

 

* * *

 

Will opens his eyes and it's cold but he's covered in sweat. He reaches out but he doesn't feel Hannibal, the bed is empty. For a moment, he feels paralysed with fear, anxious that he has gone too far away to be found but then he remembers. He is in prison, locked up, betrayed. Manipulated, pushed into insanity- for Hannibal's entertainment. The worst thing about it is how attached he is to dr Lecter, even after discovering his lies. He still dreams about him, about this unexpected intimacy between them. He thinks that was the original plan- Hannibal wanted to put him through hell and make him wish it would never end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have bad feelings about the next season. I want to watch it now.


End file.
